Watched forever
by accelia night
Summary: Ever since a young age, Bailey has been followed by some sort of shadow demons. No one else can see them, which meant Bailey was on his own. But he knows they want him for something. Question is, what for? Characters POV.
1. Introduction

They never stopped following me. They were always there, watching silently from the shadows, although they were shadows themselves. They mocked me day and night, playing games with my mind. No one saw them except me, and I knew that was what the demons intended. Everyone at school used to call me a freak when I yelled at nothing to leave me alone, or when I never took my sight off an empty window. It was empty to them, but for me, the end of my life gathered. No one tried to help me. No one even tried to understand. I frantically tried to explain, but all my attempts were in vain, and the culprits always just laughed.

I didn't know what those things were, or why they were here. All I knew was that they were here for me, though I didn't know the reason. I couldn't think of anything that made me different from the other kids. I was as normal as an 8 year old could get. Average looks, hyper at times but angry the next. But they didn't care. They chose me, so I had to live with it. I saw them everywhere I looked, even in my once pleasant dreams. Now it was death, pain and leering demons every night, and I can't remember the night I had a good dream. That was so long ago. I couldn't escape, no matter how hard I tried. One thing was for sure though. They wanted my blood.

The first time I ever saw one of them was when I was walking home from school. It had been an ordinary day, playing sports with my friends and grumbling over how stupid school was. The weather was dreary, with a forecast of rain later in the evening. Shadows were cast in every corner possible, and I didn't think twice of it. Why would I? Shadows were as normal as the sun. But I couldn't possibly be anymore wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

My light blue uniform was ruffled and muddy as I was previously playing soccer at school. The courts were muddy and just a tad bit slippery. Everyone was falling down, our black shoes soaked in rain water. The water had absorbed into my socks too, so it was uncomfortable to walk without making a disturbing _'SLOSH'_ sound. I winced whenever I put a foot down on the ground. A wet and slushy sensation always covered my foot, and I imagined my socks a sickly brown color, soaked in water. Shaking my head, I continued walking black school bag bag was slung uncaringly over my shoulder, my arm holding it in place. I always looked down when I walked, the sun always managed to hurt my eyes. Besides, I found the ground….interesting to say the least. I liked watching the leaves and the rocks fly past as I walked. It kept me entertained so I didn't do something stupid, didn't it?

I was just passing the alley between the bakery and an apartment building, when I could of sworn I saw something like black mist hide behind the trash bin. I turned my head towards the bin, and kept my eyes trained on it. I should of kept walking. I should of just ignored whatever it was and get on with life. But you know the saying, curiousity killed the cat. Unfortunately, I was the cat. I desperately wanted to know what the mist I saw was. I had never read anything about it, yet I read every book of Supernatural and Paranormal subjects I could find. The subject intrigued me. Since I was so young, by mum had thought it was giving me nightmares, but I told her it wasn't. After the fifth lecture, she believed me, and let me continue reading. THIS however, killed me. Slowly, as if it enjoyed my pain.

I stayed in the same spot by the road, balancing the options I had. I could either quench my curiosity by finding out what had caught my eye or I could continue on down the path, forever wondering about what it was. So I picked the option that changed my life ever, with the exception of cutting it short. My black school bag hit the ground with a thud as I stepped forwards, inching my way into the dark alley. The darkness greeted me as I finally stepped over the curb, into the narrow brick space, cut off from the world behind me.


	3. Chapter 2

The alley smelt of old fruit and other foul scents, so I had to put my nose under my collared shirt, hoping that it would somehow lesson the smell. It did, but now all I could smell was dirt and water.

'Ugh, this place reeks! No wonder no one comes here.' I muttered, my voice muffled by the thin sheet of fabric covering it. I squinted my eyes as the darkness still covered me.

'_Hmm…usually my eyes would adjust by now, but maybe its cause I'm not used to this place…_' I thought to myself.

But it was true. My eyes had yet adjusted to the shadows, and I could only see the faint outlines of the objects littering the narrow space. I considered turning heels and running right then and there. What use was it if I couldn't see anything? I rubbed my eyes, but that only caused the world to turn white and red before dimming to the same darkness. I scoffed and turned my neck to view the bright world outside of the alley. That was the last straw. I wanted out of that alley. My heart rate was beginning to increase, causing my chest to slightly hurt. What was up with this place? Why did I have such a bad feeling, as if something was crouching there, waiting to pounce? I knew something was watching me, because the hairs on my arms stood up, and ice like snakes slithered down my back.

I looked back into the abyss of darkness, and the feeling only increased. I was scared, considering if I was going to cry out for my mum. What 8 year old wouldn't? I was so silly, thinking I could handle this on my own. I searched for the trash bin I saw the dark mist float behind. I shakily stumbled over to it, gripping tightly to the sides in hope I wouldn't fall over. I prepared myself for what was behind the oversized bin and jumped behind it, arms in front of me for protection. I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see.


	4. Chapter 3

Nothing was there. Absolutely no trace of anyone ever being there in ages. I stumbled back, fear settling into my heart. What was going on? There should be some sort of sign as to what was there. I screamed urgently in my head that I hadn't mistaken anything. I definitely saw something, and it was hiding right in front of me. Or it was supposed to be. I shook my head, backing up against the wall. Demons. That's what was hiding, it had to be! Demons waiting for the perfect moment to strike, hiding silently in the shadows. Ugh, I actually did have to stop reading those books. They were making me turn paranoid! Shaking my head rid of any negative thoughts, I ran out of the alley, tripping over a few boxes on the way. My eyes still haven't adjusted, so it was hard to see where I was going. When I managed to reach the now sunny side walk, I almost cried out as the sudden light blinded me, making me shield my brown eyes under my arm. A headache was slowly making itself known, a dull throbbing over my temples.

I groaned and, making sure I was ready, took my arm away from my forehead, squinting my eyes down the street. My head felt like it was about to burst, pressure building up. The sun always got to me, and I had considered taking up sun glasses almost everyday. Tears threatened to fall, but I wiped them away. Although the pain was residing, I didn't need to shed a single tear over it. I turned my sight towards the street and gathered my bag over my shoulder. It felt so heavy now, even though it was more than fine a few minutes ago. Boy, that alley was definitely beginning to get to me. Not in a good way either. I trudged down the footpath, head down to avoid the sun rays which leaked in through the dark clouds. It was when I was 2 blocks away, so close to home, that I saw the black mist once again.


	5. Chapter 4

By then, the headache was gone, only a faint thobbing here and there. My heart was fine too, back to normal. I gently touched my chest, the faint beating of my heart calming me. It always had, and I never knew why. Whatever was back in that alley surely wasn't friendly, as I felt the anger and the….lust? radiating in the air. The feeling is still with me, but I could barely sense it now. Before, it was so overwhelming I nearly fainted. But I'm thankful the feelings gone now. Looking around, I noticed that everything seemed….normal. No horrible monster, black mist or anything that can cause harm was visible. I was actually beginning to think that before was all just a figment of my imagination. There was no such thing as a living black mist. So why do I still feel fear? Why is there such strong emotions lingering in the air around me?

I slung my bag over my other shoulder and thought about the options I have regained. I could either go back and find out for sure it all happened, or I could keep walking safely to my house. I shook my head, hair swinging in my eyes. I kept my eyes trained on the ground. Hell no was I going back. The first time wasn't pleasant, and I have a feeling the second trip is going to be worse. I forced my legs to keep walking forward, wanted to be in my safe room with my parents. Hmm….I'm just going to forget about the whole thing, that nothing happened, and that I never stopped. It would be best for my mental health! If I kept thinking about it, then I'd probably go mad. Would it haunt my dreams? I desperately hoped it wouldn't. I would guarantee that I'd go mad within the next month.

Ever since I'd seen it, I've been walking much faster, almost running, because I feared that it would chase me, and I didn't want to run because then I would seem weird. I wasn't the only one in the streets, but I didn't pay much mind too it. I didn't know these people, so why bother them with my issues that were probably fake? always found myself looking over my shoulder and gazing over both sides of the street, and I would swiftly jump back whenever I passed an alley way. I knew I was slowly becoming paranoid, thinking that every corner I passed, something would jump out. I was already thinking about attending mental help sessions. What if the mist followed me? Never let me out of their sight? Could it even see? That doesn't seem too farfetched, seeing as I would of thought a living mist was impossible. It was that moment when something in the window caught my attention.


	6. Chapter 5

Gasping, I quickly turned my head in its general direction and groaned when I heard and felt a large snap in my neck. An uncomfortable wave of shock ran down my side and made me shiver. It hurt, but I managed to focus on whatever was in the window with slight difficult. My whole body froze as I realized what I was looking at. The black mist, if it even was a type of mist, twisted into sick ways and shapes to finally take the shape of a human sized monster. It was mocking me, I knew it.

Its back hunched over with multiple spines jabbing out, sharp and deadly. The arms were bent at an awkward angle, twisting in a way no human could pull off. The claws were curved and the size of small daggers. Shadows kept overlapping each other, mutating the already demonic shape. The mist itself was a deep grey, almost black. The outline was bathed in a light silver, as if someone unseen was casting a bright light over it. Two small beady eyes appeared where the head was supposed to be, and they glowed a brilliant ruby in color. They had no pupils, but just plain red all over. I cried out silently as they turned to gaze at me. The eyes were filled with a deep anger, but there was a mix of a sort of… playfullness. As if I had caused this beast such rage, yet it was all a deadly game.

Their gaze held me in place, my legs turning to jelly. I kept my balance though, stiffly planting my feet firmly in the hard ground. I wasn't going down with a fight. But as determined as I was, fear was following, and soon took its toll. Small, crystal tears fell from my eyes, which had never left the shadows ruby red ones. They glowed with such a lustful intensity, I was intrigued at the beauty of them. I felt lightheaded, and the feeling was pretty amazing. But I knew it was some sort of trance, and I wasn't letting it get too me. I shook my head frantically as the demon hovered closer, making no sound at all. It was like a cat, playing with its food before it pounced, and I was the little mouse it had its eyes set on. I wasn't about to let myself be trapped by its killer gaze, so I dropped my bag with a loud impact and ran. I didn't care if I got in trouble for losing my things, I wanted to live. If that wasn't a good enough reason, I don't know what was. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, a burning pain already making its way up my thigh, burning my heart and sending painful jolts up my whole side. I never once looked back, fearing that it was chasing me once again. What predator wouldn't?


	7. Chapter 6

Tears never ceased to leak out of my brown orbs, flying over my shoulders as the wind carried them away. My lungs screamed out that they wanted me to stop, but there was no way I was stopping until I was safely at home. Both of my sides burned, and I felt as if someone powerful just kept kicking me over and over. My breaths came out in struggled gasps as I pushed my legs forward, and it was getting so hard to breathe. My vision started reddening as the bitter wind blew into them, everything flying past me. I was momentarily relieved when my house came into view, and just when I thought I'd gotten to safety, I tripped.

It was so sudden, I didn't have time to stop myself, so I slammed stomach first into the road. However, on instinct I managed to hold my palms out so my face wouldn't get hurt, which thankfully it didn't. However, my knees and palms took most of the damage, scraping and slamming against the concrete ground. I cried out in pain, jolts like electricity running up my arms and legs, traveling up each nerve in my body until it finally faded away in my brain. My stomach followed soon after, knocking all the air out of my lungs. I lay on the ground for a few moments, gasping like a fish out of water. I took a deep breath in and held it, my heart slowing down. I shakingly stood up, holding my hands against my shirt. My knees shook a bit, so I stood there for a few minutes trying to regain my balance. That hurt….a lot.

I groaned to myself, bones still rattled from hitting the ground. What did I trip over? An elephant? I looked back towards the ground, and noticed that there was just clear ground. Nothing worth tripping over. I rolled my eyes. Of course there wasn't anything there, why would there be? This day was weird enough, it didn't surprise me. That's when I remembered why I was running.


	8. Chapter 7

I swiftly snapped my whole body around, which triggered a rush of pain flowing to my head. Balancing myself carefully, hands pressed gently against my head, I struggled to see every possible inch of land and building I could, plus trying to get rid of the pain. I could actually HEAR the sound of my heart beating, which didn't calm me this time. In fact, it did the exact opposite. It scared me, to know that you have enough fear to turn what you love into something you hate.

I turned frantic when I saw nothing out of the ordinary, as if everything was normal, and I hated it. Everything seemed so innocent to the naked eye, but I knew likewise. I hated the way the Earth tricked everyone into thinking that it was so innocent, that there wasn't a care in the world except man themselves. But no where was safe, there was always something negative with you. It couldn't be stopped, though we all wish it was more to the world then anyone knew. Creatures and elements alike. No one knows everything, because no one can. There's just too much knowledge to perceive in a small humans mind. We would break if we had that much knowledge.

I turned around and jogged stiffly up the driveway of my house, careful of my aching knees and still painful side stitches. I thought intensely about the days events. Did the mist want to kill me? Was it even mist? No…it couldn't of been. Because mist doesn't take the shape of a creature nor does it move around. It certainly doesn't follow an 8 year old around either. So I've come to the decision to name whatever that thing was…..Shadow demon. It suits perfectly, and I just held in a laugh as I realized I named it like a pet. A pet that I couldn't wait to see again. Maybe I was turning into a maniac already?


	9. Chapter 8

I nearly stopped myself from bumping into the door, but I had already hit my head on the red wooden plank. My head slightly tilted back before snapping back, and I could just imagine a red spot on my forehead. The sudden impact made my knees bend slightly, and I hissed in pain at the movement. Grumbling incoherent and probably meaningless words, I rubbed the sore spot tenderly, also aware of my scraped palm. The pain in my palms were making themselves known against the wind, so I hunched over them protectively. Today wasn't my day at all, and something tells me it was only going to get worse.

I walked through the front door and into the wooden corridor leading to the kitchen. I have never been so happy to be home in my life! I looked around and considered hugging the walls, but I wasn't THAT happy. I still had to find out about that creature, before it decided to make a move.

"Oh Bailey, finally your home! I was beginning to worry!" My mums voice rang out. I turned towards the sound of my mothers voice.

I got my looks from my mum. I struck a striking resemblance to her, and everybody was always commenting on how much I look like her. I got my messy black hair and my light brown eyes from her, but my pale skin tone came from my dad.

"Bailey! What have you done to yourself!" I heard my mums worried words, which snapped me out of my thoughts. I sheepishly looked down at my clothes and noticed just how dirty they are.

"Heh, I was playing soccer with some of the older kids, mum! We won!" I responded, hoping that she would forget about the missing bag. But that wasn't what she was worried about. I was confused as to why she was shaking her head.

"Not your clothes silly. Your bleeding!" She exclaimed.


End file.
